cause i'd take the beauty of chaos over ugly perfection
by RageMore98
Summary: so. this my first attempt at writing any fan fiction. i dunno how this is gonna go or where this story is gonna go but here it is. its a kind of weird bubbline AU so bear with me here while i figure things out. (also the title is song lyrics if anyone was curious)
1. Chapter 1

cause id take the beauty of chaos over ugly perfection

"MARCELINE GET UP WE'RE GOING TO A PARTY!" Marshall was screaming his head off at his little sister trying to get her out of bed for the third time today.

Marceline grumbled as she rolled over to check the time. Grabbing her phone and seeing that was after 6 in the evening she sighed. okay fine, if Marshall wants to party then she had better get up before he left without her.

Rolling out of bed and loudly stomping her way into the bathroom she proceded to undress and turn on the shower. Not even waiting for it to get warm she hopped in and began scrubbing herself head to toe with a loufa. She was honestly gross. She hadnt showered in at least five days and she couldnt even remeber the last time she'd washed and brushed her waist length raven black hair. Giving in and deciding it was time to tame the beast she grabbed her brush and the shampoo and began the long process of fixing her hair.

Once clean and refreshed she switched off the water and hurried out of the shower trying to avoid seeing herself in the mirror. It never worked. no matter how hard she tried she couldnt escape her own her reflection. Her piercing green eyes and pitch black hair contracting to wildly against her aleady pale skin. It made her look like a walking corpse. Everywhere she went she stood out. Which in Marcelines opinion, was never a good thing.

Marceline hated being noticed. Its not like it was even the bad kind of attention. She constantly had people hitting on her and being friendly. Even when she let herself not shower and left the house in ratty clothes people still singled her out. It drove her insane. Why couldnt she just sit in the background and watch? Why did people ALWAYS have to look at her like that?

So for that reason when marceline made it back to her bedroom after he shower, she dug through her closet untill she found her favorite pair of torn black skinny jeans, an old band tee shirt, and her red flannel jacket with a hood(in case she got cold). Finding her red converse in the corner of her room and quickly slipping them on she headed to the living room where she saw Marshal sprawled out on their hard red sofa, looking so bored he was almost drooling.

"FINALY!" Marshal shouted when he saw her coming. "Come on we've got to get Simon to take us to the liqor store" he said as he got up and walked out the front door, not bothering to say anything else.


	2. Whiskey is my kind of lullaby

whiskey is my kind of lullaby

Walking the ten minutes down the block to get to their neighbor Simons house was quiet. That was fine with Marceline though. She was too busy trying (in vain) to mentally prepare for this party. Or maybe talk herself out of it, whichever came first.

Swearing under her breath as she forced herself to keep walking. Pating her pockets untill she found her ciggarettes, she fliped the top open reavealing only three left in the pack. Each one of them had been fliped over upside down so you could see the tobbacco poking out of the tops instead of the filters. Marshal, looking over at his sister, raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Marceline said as she pulled out a ciggarette and lit it up.

"Why are they flipped over like that?" Marshal asked looking confused.

"What? Oh those are my luckys" she replied wayving her hand dismissively.

Marshal had just opened his mouth to ask what that meant when they arrived at the end of Simon's driveway. Marceline grinned, quickly flicking the butt of her smoke down the street, she ran up the driveway and burst through the front door.

"Uncle Simon!" Marceline was shouting in a singsong voice while walking around the house trying to find her favorite old man. She found him in his study, pouring over a book, his laptop up open beside him showing penguins all over the screen.

Simon loved pengiuns. He obsessed really. Ever since his wife betty died about ten years ago, He's dove into researching them and learning all about them. He calles them all gunter for some random reason and Marcelines always been too afraid to ask why.

Okay so maybe Simon was going a little bit crazy. He never left his house anymore. He never did anything unless it involved penguins. Well except for when it came to Marceline and Marshal(who had finally apeared at her side in the doorway).

Simon looked up from his book, starteled to see people in his house, but then relaxed quickly when he put on his round glasses and recognized the two teenagers standing in the doorway.

"Marcy and Marsh! my two favorite Gunthers are here to see me!" Simon almost shouted at no one in particular. Wait, did he just call them Gunthers?

Marceline and Marshal exchange worried glances but quickly switch to smiling and walking over to where Simon sat behind his desk. They both bend down to briefly hug the old lunatic.

"Hey Simon its good to see you" Marceline said, grinning widely.

"Its good to see you too Batsy" Simon said with a wink. He knew he was the only person on the planet who could get away with calling her by her childhood nickname.

"So what brings you two kiddos to see an old man? Just thought you'd drop by or?" Simon said with a smirk.

"Well as much as we love you we kind of have a party to go to tonight and were wondering if you'd take us to the liquor store?" Marshal answered quickly.

"Oh. Okay sure. Just promise me you kids will be safe." Simon said as he stood up and walked toward the door and down the hall. He stopped at the last door on the left and began unlocking it with a key. Marceline and Marshal followed.

Okay so the "liquor store" wasn't really a liquor store as much as it was a spare room that Simon had lined the walls with a lifetime supply of alcohol. All diferent kinds and qualitys. It was stange though because Simon had never been a big drinker.

Marshal wasted no time in browsing and walked straight over to the back wall and pulled a bottle of vodka and a bottle of rum down. Stuffing the bottles in the backpack he had slung over his shoulder with ease. Marceline however wandered over to the left wall and grabbed herself a ornate looking bottle of whiskey. Marshal gave her a funny look when she added her bottle to the backpack, but didnt say anything.

Bidding goodbye and thanking Simon for the booze, they walked back to their house in a hurry. Once they made it home Marshal pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. After three rings the reciever picked up, all Marshal said was "its party time" and then clicked his phone off abrubtly.


	3. Think of me

i swear i left my sanity somewhere inside this mess; crumpled between empty beers and packs of cigaretts

 **Authors note/okay so i know this has been really weird and i absolutley suck at decribing people and places so i mostly wont even try unless it seems important. But back to the story like i said i know its odd but hopefully you guys can follow it alright. these first few chapters are very loosley based on how i met my girlfriend so im doing my best to make it easier to read. anyways im sorry if it gets confusing but heres chapter three.**

 **oh also if you guys have any questions or comments or even if you want to hate on me id apreaciate hearing from you as i have no idea what im doing.**

Fifteen minutes after Marshals phone call a car pulled up outside their house. When Marceline peeked out of the front window to see who it was her stomach sank. " _Ash_ " she thought as a chill ran up her spine.

Damnit Marshal. He knew she didnt like ash. The guy was a creep. Sure he seemed cool when you were hanging out with him, but Marceline knew he was bad news. He was constanly hitting on her, even tho she was only 16 and he was almost 21. But it wasnt even his age that pissed her off, it was his attitude. He walked around like the world should be falling at his knees. He hit on anything that breathed and while Marceline had always seen through him, Marshal however, did not. He had a werid thing for the guy and Ash took that to his advantage. Always leading him on and flirting all the while still being his asshole self and flirting with anyone else near him. Even when marshal was standing right next to him!

Marcy was ticked off. She was so busy being ticked off that it wasnt untill Ash had made it to the front door that she realized he had someone else with him. A small blonde girl trailed behind Ash as he walked onto the porch and knocked on the door. Marshal, having heard the car pull up, hopped off the couch where he was sitting and almost skipped to the front door.

"Marshy!" Ash said with a wide grin when Marshal opened the door.

"Aaassshhhhh dont call me Marshy you know it drives me nuts" Marshal whined but still smiled at the douchbag standing in their doorway. Thats when he noticed the girl he had with him.

"Oh Ash, man whos this?" Marshal asked looking a little let down.

"This" Ash answered as he gestured toward the girl next to him, "is the lovley Fionna. Shes going to be joinging us for tonights shenanagains."

"Ooh okay cool man. Im Marshal", he said turning to Fionna and holding out his hand. She took it and mumbled a soft hello. "And this sourpuss over here is my sister Marceline."

Marcline snapped out of her grumpy demeanor and shook Fionnas hand saying hello and that she wasnt a sourpuss her brother was just an ass. Fionna giggled a bit at that but said nothing.

"So Marshy you got the booze?" Ash asked breaking the scilence.

"Yeah man i told you, anytime" Marshal replied, still sounding a little down.

"Well then lets get this show on the road" Ash sang as he turned and hopped off of the porch and headed back to his car with Fionna following close behind.

Once they were all in the car and driving Marceline asked Ash where exactly they were going, to which he replied "a friend of mine has an apartment right next to the collage campus" and then winked at her in the rearview mirror(she was in the backseat with fionna because Marshal had basicly ran past everyone to get to the passenger side and claim his seat next to Ash.)

A few minutes later they pulled up to a small apartment complex and they all followed Ash up two flights of stairs to a door marked 203b. He opened the door with out knocking and looked around a small, empty living room. After about two whole minutes of awkward scilence standing in the doorway of an empty apartment Ash whipped around and anounced that since we were the first ones here that maybe they should all go to walmart and get mixers to kill some time. Marceline gumbled unhappliy but said nothing as they walked back down the stairs and out to Ash's shitty red car.

The trip to walmart was uneventful. They dicked around and found some green and red mixers(that Fionna ended up paying for because Ash had insisted tha he was broke and nither Marshal nor Marceline had remembered to bring their wallets). They left after what seemed like a life time to Marcy but in actuallity it was probably only about 20 minutes.

Making their way back to the apartment was quiet. The whole drive plus walking up the stairs the only person who said a word was Ash when he grumbled that it was getting late and they had better be home by now because he was promised a party tonight.

When they entered the apartment for the second time that evening they were greeted by a loud "HEY GUYS" coming from a small girl with pink hair and no pants on. The girl jumped up and began hugging all four people walking through the door one by one. When she got to Marceline she stumbled a bit but Marcy quckly caught her and was wraped up in a bone chrushing hug from a half naked druken stranger.

"Uh hi" Marceline mumbled out as she let go of the girl, already wishing she had just stayed in bed. She looked around the room and noticed that there were now several girls sprawled out around the small living room. One of them was laying on the couch singing along softly to the music that was coming from the tv in front of her.

Thats when she noticed the music that was playing "Ooh Phantom of The Opera!" Marcy squealed excitedly and smiled at the girl lying down. They made eye contact and she shifted on the couch making room for Marceline to sit next to her. Gratefull that someone had offered her a seat before she had to decide where to go on her own she plopped down and began singing along to one of her favorite tracks from the movie.

"Hey im Marceline" she said sheepishly

The girl glanced over at her but did not stop singing to introduce herself.

" _Lindsay_ dont be rude!" another girl in the corner of the room shouted and glared at Lindsay, who had her eyes closed and was belting out the last line to "Think of me"

When she finally finished holing the last note she sighed, first turning to the girl that had shouted at her and saying that she knew better than to interupt her when she was in her "zone" whatever that meant. Then she turned back to Marceline "Hey sorry about that but i simply cannot stop when i sing the Phantom. Anywas my name is Lindsay Sera Pierce but most people just call me LSP. Its nice to finally meet you marceline, your brother always talks about you."

"He does?" Marceline asked, astonished.

"No i do not you lump" Marshal shouted from the tiny kitchen just out of view of the living room.

"Yes you do dickbag" Lsp shouted back

Just then ash rounded the corner "Alright ladies we've got rum, vodka, and whiskey. Who wants what?"

"Vodka!" the tiny girl with pink hair almost shouted from across the room.

"Oh no no no Bonnibel i told you id let you have three shots tonight and thats all you get." the other girl on the seat in the corner said to Bonnibel.

"Oh come on Lady im 16 dont be a party pooper" Bonnibel practically begged.

"No way im not having you smashed tonight" The girl who was aparently named "Lady" replied. Then she looked up at ash and requested a vodka with the red mixer they had brought home.

They went around the room, everyone calling out what type of alcohol they'd like, Marcy told ash to just bring her the bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. He gave her a funny look but said nothing as he turned around to help Marshal pour drinks in the kitchen.

A few minutes later they both came back to the living room, arms full of drinks. Marshal walked up and set the unopened bottle of whiskey and a tall fancy looking black and green shot glass in front of her.

Marceline grinned wickedly at her brother. She poped the top off the bottle, poured her first shot and downed it in one motion. "Its party time" she thought to herself as she began pouring another.


End file.
